The present invention relates to a harness routing structure for a vehicle in which an electric-power distribution unit and an electrical auxiliary unit installed to sandwich a driving power unit are connected through a high voltage harness with each other.
An internet website, TOYOTA home page>showroom>alphard hybrid>function mechanism>hybrid system (URL: http://toyota.jp/alphardhybrid/dynamism/hybrid/index.html) [web searching on Oct. 5, 2005] discloses a previously proposed high voltage harness routing structure for a hybrid vehicle in which a power control unit (inverter) arranged at an upper position of one end side of a hybrid power unit equipped with a transversely mounted engine and motor/generators, and an electric compressor arranged at a lower front position of another end side of the hybrid power unit to sandwich the hybrid power unit between the power control unit and the electric compressor are connected with each other through a high voltage harness. In this structure, as a routing path of the high voltage harness between a connecting terminal of the power control unit and a connecting terminal of the electric compressor, the following detour path is employed. Namely, the high voltage harness is made to extend along an engine intake duct in a vehicle-rear direction from the terminal of power control unit, then to extend in a vehicle-width direction at an upper position behind the hybrid power unit, and then to droop toward the connecting terminal of the electric compressor arranged at a front lower position of the vehicle.